the_world_of_athaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Meriele Nai'lo
Meriele Nai'lo is a 9th-level character in the world of Athax. She is the newly risen Goddess of the Moon, ontop of her Oath of the Ancients Paladin powers she is a force for good in the world. Alongside, the newly risen God of Time, Immeral Siannodel. She is currently completeing the tasks given to her to become a full God. Abilities Meriele is a 9th-level High Elf Oath of the Ancients Paladin, and Goddess of the Moon. She has recently finished crafting her Divine Weapon. Her maximum hit point total is 76 (9d10 + 9) *Strength 15 (+2) *Dexterity 12 (+1) *Constitution 12 (+1) *Intelligence 11 (+0) *Wisdom 14 (+2) *Charisma 18 (+4) Racial Abilities As a magically altered High Elf, Meriele gains the following abilities: *Darkvision (60ft) *Keen Senses *Fey Ancestry *Trance *Elf Weapon Training *Cantrip (True Strike) *Don/Doff Enchantment (Forge of Spells) *Thorn Whip Cantrip (Forge of Spells) Paladin Abilities As a 9th-level Oath of the Ancients Paladin, Meriele gains the benefits from the following abilities: *Divine Sense (60ft, 5/day) *Lay on Hands (45 hit point pool) *Fighting Style (Dueling) *Divine Smite *Spellcasting (4 first level, 3 second level, 2 third level) *Divine Health *Channel Divinity (Nature's Wrath & Turn the Faithless) *Extra Attack *Aura of Protection (10ft) *Aura of Warding (10ft) Goddess of the Moon Abilities At 9th-level the Goddess of the Moon gains the following abilites: *Light of the Moon *Restful Embrace *Moonbeam *Call of the Moon *Lunar Battery (1st level) *Wall of Moonlight *Mislead *Planar Binding History Pre-Campaign Meriele was born and raised in Lo'Val, her family pushing her in the direction of becoming the new Mind of the Nai'lo family. She offered resistance and became instead the Soul of the Nai'lo family, a few years after she was framed by Ralokar Siannodel and was banished from Evermeet. She set herself and her 3 retainers (Geth Hornraven, Mailee Xiolscient, and Varis Siannodel) on the task of proving her innocent, and that Ralokar was not. Her goal was slightly diverted when a gem appeared in the back of her right hand. Lost Mines of Phandelver Meriele was a driving force in freeing Phandalin from the clutches of the Black Spider, even for a short time. On this journey she met an employee of Ralokar Siannodel, Hamun Kost, a necromancer from Kar'Ista. Meriele was one of the members who was trapped in a magical coma by the Forge of Spells, granting her two new abilites. Into the Feywild While exploring missing bodies in Neverdeath, Meriele came across a second employee of Ralokar, Kashaarn Linxakasendalor (Green Dragonborn Werewolf). It was deducted that bodies were being ferried to the Underdark, possibly to be used by Ralokar. The encounter with Kashaarn ended with Meriele's death, she was however revivied by Sehanine's grace leaving her with glowing eyes and tongue, killing Kashaarn in the process. Before the group could come to a decisive answer, Lucien's presence effected the portal and all members were sucked into the Feywild, specifically the Hedgemaze of Princess Daneliean Dandelion. Tricked into throwing a ball to regain some renown, they explored this foreign Plane. Fortunately, Meriele was able to acquire the antler of a Crescantler, one of the many aspects she had to gather to summon Sehanine. Meriele and Lucien split from the group for an indeterminable amount of time so Meriele could gain an aspect of Autumn, from the Autumn Court itself. They encoutered a fey being known as The Warden and after striking a deal with her (3 favours for 3 favours) they were told by their sprite companion E'Prist that they had stolen an elven child for The Warden and had their memory wiped. Lucien and Meriele worked together to navigate the situation within the Autumn Court. The shared existence of Queen Aroovai and King Argalax didn't prove too much trouble as Meriele found that in fact E'Prist wore an autumn leaf crystallised by Sehanine's tears. Meriele stayed in her lane while at the Summer Court and was sent back to the Material Plane, with all of the aspects she needed to perform the ritual. The Trial of Meriele Nai'lo Meriele's integrity as a paladin was called into question as they appeared back in the Material Plane, inside the Elven Court. Defended by Betha Amastacia, Meriele was able to defend her name and prove Ralokar's deception. Before a verdict could be decided, undead attacked the Grand Chair and the entire court. Immeral and Meriele mobilised with the group and began the ritual to summon their respective deities, upon completing said ritual, Sehanine gifted Meriele her divine spark telling her it would bring more trouble if she was freed from the prison. This reduced Sehanine to a mortal form, and raised Meriele to that of a celestial. After fighting the remaining undead, Immeral sent everyone bar himself and Meriele back to the Triboar Trail. Both new deities heard a voice tell them of 4 tasks they must complete to become full fledged Gods: *Acquire a Divine Spark (complete) *Forge a weapon *Settle a Domain *Perform a Miracle The Tasks of Ascension Meriele and her partner, Immeral set out into the world to complete the tasks given to them. Over the span of a single year, the two were able to settle a domain in the forests of Evermeet, specifically in an ancient wood elf protected tree named Adaron. While doing a full revolution of the entire world, they visited the many races of the world and forged weapons, Immeral a powerful staff, and Meriele a mace of great power. On their return travel home, they stopped by Houpeir and Meriele spoke with Nala's father, Bharash Daardendrian administering Lay on Hands and easing his suffering, if for a short amount of time. Relationships Meriele is in a long term relationship with Immeral Siannodel, they plan to marry (the elven equivalent) soon, perhaps when things settle down. While she was an active member of the Heroes of Phandalin she was on positive terms with all the members. She is on positive terms with all of her family, and may return to them one day if her godly responsibilities allow. SHe shares a bond with Cyrella Nai'Liadon, the terms of The Wardens favour dictate that she must be protected until her 15th (human equivalent) birthday, and should she die so to will Lucien and Meriele. Possessions Meriele currently possesses: *Divine Weapon *Armour of Silence *Lightbringer